Free Time: A Tale
by Damned Drawings
Summary: Alexander and Ishizu have a lot of free time on their hands... what will they choose to do with it? Will be M for content later on.
1. Boredom sets in

DISCLAIMER: Because of course we need them at the start of every story.

First, I do not care if the personality of each character isn't spot on. I'm using the idea of Marik being rather young, maybe 12. Odion is about 20, Ishizu is 18 and my character (Alexander) is 19.

I do not own Yugioh, Any of the video games mentioned in this fic, or anything except my character. I also do not own the name Vlad the Impaler, who was a historical figure known for impaling people. That will be all.

* * *

Ishizu and I had spent about an hour flipping through the channels, even though all we ever found were stupid cartoons and show reruns, alongside the occasional crappy movie that entertained us for about five minutes at the most. Then came a high pitched voice from the next room.  
"ISHIZUUUU!"  
Ishizu sighed and stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in her Egyptian-style dress. "Excuse me for a moment." She said in her usual quiet way, before exiting the room in the direction of the voice. I continued changing the channel, finding nothing but terrible animated movies from that point on. A few minutes later, Ishizu re-entered the room with Marik in tow, holding him by the back of the shirt and dragging him to the opposite side of the room while Marik pouted and muttered things under his breath. She tossed him out the door and shut it firmly. "Sorry about that, he was just messing around in there and knocking things over." I nodded. "Kids can be like that." She gestured to the TV, which had been stuck on one of the fore-mentioned animated movies. "Well, what are we going to do now?" I thought about this for a second. _It's rather late, around the time we would be preparing dinner. _"Well, we have a few options here. One, we could stay and keep watching dumb stuff. Two, you could go make dinner." She looked at me funny for a second. "Three, _I _could go make dinner." She nodded. "Four, we could BOTH go make dinner, or five, we could bring Marik back in and play some video games. If you wanted Odion to come too, that's an option." We both sat in silence for a moment. "Well, maybe we could do this. We both make the dinner, then afterwards we can play a bit, ok?" I nodded, finding this to be reasonable. "That works too."

About ten minutes after, Marik walked in. "I smell spaghetti sauce, are you guys making spaghetti sauce?" I nodded, not taking my eyes off of the pot I was ever so carefully stirring. Odion came in shortly after, silently taking his seat next to Marik's at the table. Ishizu went to sit a minute later, leaving me to set things up. I set an equal amount of noodles on each plate, put sauce on them, etc etc, before bringing the plates one-by-one to the table, setting them down in front of each of our spots. I took my seat and we ate. The whole expanse of time that was dinner was almost completely silent, until Marik decided to chime in with a "Anything good on TV?" I glanced at Ishizu, who was looking right back at me, then we both looked at him and said "No." In unison, effectively shushing him for the time being.

After dinner, Ishizu, Marik, and Odion all went to the living room to start the game, meanwhile I set all of the dishes up next to the sink. I went in to find Marik whining about what game they would be playing. I leaned over to Ishizu and whispered. "This may not have been the best idea..." She whispered to Odion, who picked Marik up and told him it was his bedtime. "Aww, come on!" He whined, as Odion carried him out of the room and up the stairs. "That takes care of those two, so I suppose it's just us." I said. Ishizu picked the game, which to my surprise was the second Deadliest Warrior game. "You sure you're going to want to play this?" I asked. She nodded, and the game began. She selected Vlad the Impaler, I was trying to consider which character was more overpowered when she grabbed my controller and selected one for me. "Hey, impatient much?" She handed the controller back and glared at me. "I'm going to kick your ass, once and for all." This kind of surprised me, then I remembered all the times we had come to a tie in this very game. "Ah, so this time you're sure?" I asked as the beginning cut-scenes started. "I'm one hundred percent sure." Right off the bat she charged and swung at me with the halberd, only for me to block each swing. She took another swing, only for me to parry and slash at her with my character's sword, which ended up slicing off Vlad the Impaler's arm. She then switched to her short range sword and swing it at me, slicing my head off right as she died of blood loss. The round came to a tie. The next round, she started shooting arrows at me, only for me to once again pull up my shield at the exact moment. I started throwing my own projectiles, each of them either missing or being blocked. Both characters ran at each other and stabbed, My spear impaling her through the stomach while her sword went through my chest. The round ended in a tie, which ended the game. We both stared at the screen, then looked at each other. "Another game?" She asked. "Yeah, I don't think this game is either of our strong suits." I picked the next one. It was originally going to be the first Black Ops, but I decided to give the second one a try, as we hadn't played it yet. I opened the case and slipped in the disc. "Zombies or Multiplayer?" I asked. Ishizu was silent for a while. "I think we should do Zombies for now."

"Well, that sucked." About ten minutes later, we had died a countless number of times and had to restart quite a bit, so we finally gave up on video games as our source of entertainment. Ishizu stood and stretched a bit. "Maybe some outside activities?" She asked. "It's a bit late for that." I turned off the system and stood as well. "Isn't there anything to do at this time of day?" She asked. I thought for a moment. "Well there is one thing..." Her eyes widened slightly, then she got a sly look on her face. "I see where you're going with this..." We both chuckled and opened the door, walking quietly up the stairs to the master bedroom. She sat down on the bed and undid her dress, slipping out of it, folding it up and placing it on the chair next to the bed. I removed my shirt and tossed it into the hamper, then slid under the covers. She did as well. We wrapped our arms around each other and...

**SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE**

* * *

So, how did you like the little twist at the end? I had you going there, didn't I?

END OF ACT 1


	2. Bakura enters the scene

The next day was rather interesting.

Around 11:30 I went outside to see how the weather was. It was pretty good, so Marik came out as well, meanwhile Ishizu just stayed in the living room and read a book. Marik and I tossed a ball around for a while, about ten minutes after we started the ball suddenly exploded in midair. I stared at the shredded remains of the ball, then at Marik, who looked just as confused as I felt. A few feet to the right of us, somebody started laughing. I turned to see an unfamiliar face, a young boy with long, unruly white hair and a mean-looking smile. Marik recognized him on the spot. "BAKURA!" Marik shouted at the boy, who stopped laughing to look at him. "Why did you go and do that?!" Marik yelled. The one known as Bakura gave the slightly smaller boy a glare. "I couldn't stand to see you, of all people, having fun." He then looked at me. "Who's that?" He asked. Marik tromped up to the white haired boy and stood face-to-face with him. "He's a friend of mine, and he's pretty tough to, so stop messing with us." He said rather sharply. Bakura laughed at him. "I'm not scared of either of you, seeing as neither of you could take me on in a fight. In fact, how about we play a little game... Whoever can take me down won't get murdered today." I took a step forward. "You willing to test that?" I snapped. On the inside, I was actually kind of nervous. I had no idea who this boy was, and even less of an idea what his capabilities were. Bakura shoved Marik out of the way and walked towards me. "I'm ready when you are." He said, getting into some kind of combat stance.

Bakura stepped forward and immediately threw a punch, one that would have hit me full on in the face if I hadn't blocked it. He threw a relentless flurry of punches, every hit either missing or being stopped by me. He jabbed at me a few times, then came in with a punch that would have done some actual damage if I had let it touch me. I slid out of the way, his fist hitting nothing but air. I swung around and kicked, connecting with the back of his head and knocking him to the ground. He rolled away and tried to stand, only for his legs to give out from underneath him. He tried three more times, each time falling down on his face, until I finally helped him off the ground. "How did you beat me so easily?" He asked afterwards. "When you start throwing a lot of punches like you did, after a while you start to tire out and lose your coordination. When you tried to hit me with that hard punch, you were already kind of disoriented and weary, so I just had to move and attack for myself." I explained. He nodded. "I suppose you won then," He said. I nodded. "You put up a bit of a challenge though. If you want to really fight somebody, you'll need a bit more practice." He nodded again, then walked away. Everything was silent for a second. "That was cool." Marik said, smiling.

When we went in the house, I was immediately approached and dragged aside by Ishizu, who pulled be by the arm into the back room. "Do you know what you just did?" She hissed. "Somebody was bothering us, then he attacked me, so I fought back." I answered plainly. "That boy you were fighting, he's dangerous. He won't let that one slide, so he'll be back, and he'll have more people with him." She whispered. "I have no reason to be afraid of a little kid and his wannabe gang." I answered. We were both silent, then she sighed. "I'm just worried something's going to happen that we won't be able to stop." She looked at the floor. I was going to say something originally, but I started to feel that wouldn't be a good idea at this point. "If you're right... If something does happen, I promise I'll try my best to help you." I finally responded. She looked up for a moment, then wrapped her arms around me and sobbed. I didn't know why, but I decided just to go with it. I pat her back gently, and after a while she let go and looked straight into my eyes. "What happens probably won't be worth this amount of drama." She said. I smiled. "Maybe not."

Dinner went by silently as it usually did, then Marik and Odion went out to do some shopping. Marik went for the sole purpose of getting snacks, but nobody really cared at that point. Ishizu and I went into the living room to see if anything good was on television THIS time around, but this was a no, so she just sat on the sofa and read. I noticed she was rather tense at the moment. "Hey, you alright?" I asked. She glanced back at me. "I'm just kind of tired is all."  
"Sit on the edge of the seat for a second."  
Ishizu looked at me. "Why?" I scooted closer to her on the couch. "Just do it, ok?" She nodded and did as I said. I slid in behind her and pulled her into a hug. She looked back at me, eyes widened slightly. "H-Hey! What's this all about?" I didn't reply, instead I just put my hands on her shoulders and began gently massaging them. Almost immediately her muscles relaxed, and I found her to be asleep moments later. _When she said tired, she meant tired... _I picked her up bridal-style and stood, wobbling a bit, then proceeded to carry her out the door, and up the stairs. In the room, I set her down on the bed and then proceeded to pass out on the floor. Of course, I landed on a convenient stack of pillows._  
_


End file.
